Bacon Dance of DOOM: A ZADR Story
by K-chan16
Summary: Zim and Dib have advanced through the standardized skooling system! How will their last year together as students be? What will their future hold? Beware a twist ending!
1. Chapter 1

The chiming of bells rang as a signal for all students to get inside, otherwise they'd be late. Dib Membrane walked at a fast pace, trying to get to class as quickly as possible, not wanting to invoke the wrath of his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Wrath. (A/N: funny, no?) Dib was in High Skool now, and things had generally evened out throughout the years. His peers finally found things to occupy themselves with, instead of staring at his head. Gaz wasn't as… scary. And Zim – well, nothing has really changed there.

Zim and Dib were still mortal enemies, but they had learned to keep their behavior toned down in more public areas. It was almost laughable to Dib, how Zim had been there for nearly 6 years and has accomplished nothing at all. It could be described as fun, the relationship those two had. Dib found it impossible to imagine a world without Zim's constant threats or stupid insults… it was almost as if Dib had grown dependant on it.

Dib quickly shuffled into the classroom before the late bell rang, to his great luck. He took his seat by the window and sighed, thinking over the years – so much had changed. He was now a senior in High Skool, six foot 5, and his head was no longer considered 'spooky'. Zim had changed, too. He had grown taller – much to The Tallest's dismay. Lucky for them, Zim was determined to complete him "mission" on Earth.

"Alright, class, the bell means shut up and sit down. Be silent for the whole 10 minutes you suffer here and I won't boil your intestine for breakfast tomorrow." Mrs. Wrath said as she took a seat at her desk. Dib rolled his eyes and sat back, scanning over the room until his eyes landed on the Irken Invader. Just as Dib began staring at him, it seemed that Zim sensed it, and looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes at Dib. Dib immediately looked elsewhere.

Zim growled to himself as he caught Dib staring. What was with the Dib-human? Earth-stink! Zim had noticed that, lately, Dib had been backing off more, not trying to expose him… as if he ever could. It seemed as if Zim finally had a chance to capture the PUNY planet known as Earth. But what if it was a trap? What if the Dib-human was lulling Zim into a false sense of security? Zim quickly scribbled down a note and tossed it at Dib's head.

Dib-stink!

Keep your eyes to yourself or I'll melt them from your face!

PS: We need to discuss the STUPID earth-work you call "project buddy"… thing.

We were assigned together and I want NO PART OF IT, FILTHY WORM-BABY!

What were we supposed to be doing again?

Dib sighed, irritated, and crumpled the note in a ball in his hand, shoving it in his pocket. Every year it seemed that Zim and Dib had every class together… it had occurred to Dib that Zim may have arranged it to keep an eye on the enemy… Either way, this year, Dib had needed to get some kind of art credit, so was forced to take Drama Performance… and Zim did as well. Their teacher assigned pairs to write a small skit and perform it in to weeks. So far… they had nothing.

The bell rang to excuse students form their homeroom. As Dib stood, he noticed Zim approaching him. "Dib-human!" He barked, though now standing right in front of him. "Hey, Zim." Dib murmured a greeting. "Going to class?" Zim snorted slightly in amusement. "Of course, DIB. I, like you, am a normal human filth-monkey. I do not skip class."

Dib smiled at Zim a little as they now walked across the campus together. "We really need to get this project done, so when do you want to work on it?" Dib asked, adjusting his backpack slightly. "I wouldn't be caught DEAD with you in public, _Dib_, so I would prefer somewhere in private." He said, a tad insulting. Dib shrugged his shoulders. "You're not coming to my house. Gaz has never let you step foot near our house since that time in the 8th grade… remember?" Dib asked, his voice a little bored but taunting.

Zim shivered. "Yes… oh, how I despise nachos..." He murmured, shaking his fist in the air with fury. Dib gave him a funny look, but simply shook his head. A few moments of silence took over, and Dib looked around, noticing how gray the sky looked. "Hmm… looks like it's going to rain." He said, mostly talking to himself. Zim twitched slightly as they entered the building, leading them to their next class.

0-0

It was now lunch, and Dib sat outside, leaning against a tree while he read and ate a sammich. He looked around and smiled, noticing how empty the skoolyard seemed to be. Lunch has been much more pleasant when the Skool decided to separate freshman/sophomore lunch from the junior/senior lunch. One of the only sensible things the Skool system had done.

Dib took a sip of his Poop Cola, and thought how rather pathetic it was… the frosh/soph lunch was so crowded, but by the time they advanced to a junior they had dropped out or become pregnant. He sighed, not really feeling like reading. He set the book down and closed his eyes, just listening to the sounds around him. He quickly fell asleep due to recent lack of sleep, and soon slept through the ending bell.

Dib only awakened to the slow, but increasing tap-tap wetness of rain on his face, and the lone screaming that followed. Dib immediately sat up, knowing who the voice belonged to. Across the yard, writhing on the ground, was none other than Zim, the self-proclaimed All-mighty Irken Invader. Dib quickly gathered himself and ran over to Zim as quickly as he could, wishing that he couldn't hear the screaming… the heart-wrenching sound tore and pulled at Dib's heart, he couldn't stand it.

As he approached Zim he whipped off his long trench coat and draped it over Zim's body, making sure to protect his Face the most. The shouting died down and Zim soon quieted. Dib stared down at him, hoping that Zim was alright… He sat there for a good few minutes, hours, however long it was, until Zim's eyes opened and stared up at Dib. It seemed that Zim's contacts had fallen out when he was convulsing, and now his large, ruby-colored eyes were causing Dib's face to heat up.

"Z-Zim…?" Dib asked softly, the look of worry quite obvious across his features. Zim blinked slowly, feeling his face heat up a little as well. He suddenly sat up, shouting "Get away from me Earth-stink!" And almost immediately began convulsing from the rain. He pulled the trench over his head once again and glared at Dib. "Get out of my way so I can get out of the rain!" He said, standing, walking quickly (though trying to make it unobvious) as to not get wet. Dib blinked, confused, but stood and followed him, picking up his belongings while passing by.

They stopped under a small spot the roof left dry, and Zim shoved the trench at Dib. "I don't need your help, HUMAN!" He spat, looking to the ground, away from Dib. Dib simply watched Zim, holding his Trench coat in his arms. He frowned when he noticed Zim began to shiver, and was still sizzling from his wet clothes. Dib sighed slightly and stripped off his shirts; he always wore layers, luckily only the long-sleeves shirt got wet. He still had his T-shirt underneath.

Zim, hearing the rustling of clothing, glanced at Dib, wand was taken aback to see him pulling his shirt over his head, leaving him quite shirtless and half nude. "What are you doing, DIB?" Zim demanded, trying to add malice with his enemy's name, though mostly surprise came through. "You're shivering and roasting a little. You need dry clothes." Dib said as he dug in his backpack for something. "I was bringing my gym shorts home to wash… but at least they're dry…" He said to himself, handing the shirt and shorts to Zim. The Invader looked utterly flabbergasted!

"I don't NEED you're disgusting germ-clothes!" Zim spat, eyeing Dib cautiously. It seemed the Puny Human wasn't quite as weak as he seemed… Zim shook his head slightly, tearing his eyes away from his enemy's naked chest as Dib audibly sighed. "Take them, Zim. I won't look or anything…" Dib said as he turned his back. There was silence as Zim held the clothes, then muttering, then the sound of moving cloth. Dib tried to swallow a dry lump down his throat, suddenly feeling very… hot. Which was odd, considering how cold it was outside. When the noises stopped, Dib figured it was okay to look and turned around.

Zim was glaring at Dib, catching him by surprise. But, boy, how cute Zim looked in baggy clothes.

…………..WHAT!

Dib shook his suddenly impure thoughts away and took the wet clothes from Zim, stuffing them in his bag. "C'mon, Zim, we should probably be getting to your base. We were going anyway, but you need to be treated now…" he said, a tint of worry still in his voice. Zim scoffed, but made no real argument. "And just how do you expect me to do THAT, earth-monkey?" Zim asked. "Wear my coat… it'll be okay." Dib said, handing it back to him. He stepped out from under the building's protection and immediately regretted it. It was freezing! He kept this from his enemy, for he did not want to seem weak.

It wasn't fooling Zim at all. He was surprised to realize Dib was offering him protection when Dib should have been using it for himself… and, for once, knew that this was not the time to argue. Zim quickly took charge and strode with too much pride in front of Dib. "Alright, my lenses are in! We may depart to the base!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry! I forgot to introduce stuff in the first chapter! So I will do it now. This is a ZADR fic, though I don't know how much ZADR there will be. I am disclaiming! I do not own Invader Zim or related characters… I am not that smart. This is a non-profit fic, so I pretty much get nothing out of this besides wasting my time.

Dib watched after Zim quietly as they approached his base. The rain had lightened up a little, but it was still raining. Dib couldn't see Zim because the trench coat was now serving Zim as protection against the rain. Dib felt relieved when he saw Zim's base coming into view because he was beginning to feel a little numb.

As they walked up the walkway, the gnomes' lazer eyes powered up. Dib jumped back, making an alarmed sound. Zim stopped and turned. "Gnomes! Power down!" He barked, opening the front door. The whine of the lazers powering down was accompanied by the roboparents welcoming him home.

Zim pushed them aside and strode inside, immediately greeted by GIR latching into his head. "You're on fire!" GIR giggled, jumping off of Zim's head and looking over to Dib, giggling more. "You got tall!" he squealed, running over to the couch and flipping on the television.

Dib closed the door behind him slowly as the roboparents retreated back to their closets. Zim threw the coat aside and turned to Dib, a menacing look in his eyes. "I'm going o get fresh clothing… stay there and DO NOT go through my base, dib-monkey!" He growled, going over to the toilet and flushing himself.

Dib sighed lightly, setting his backpack by the front door and going over to the couch, taking a seat next to GIR. GIR blinked and looked over at Dib as he stretched out a little, looking as if he was ready to fall asleep. GIR jumped out of the way when Dib slung his legs onto the couch, taking up the entire stretch of the furniture piece.

GIR went over to him slowly, showing concentration unknown to be his, and slowly poked Dib's chest, noticing that he had in fact fallen asleep. GIR squealed quietly and jumped up to the end of the couch, sitting on the armrest. Zim emerged from the lower parts of his base after a few moments wearing his regular clothing. He threw the now dry clothes at Dib, not realizing that he was asleep.

"Take your FILTHY clothing, human! And dress yourself so I am not tempted to tear my eyes out with a SPORK!" he insulted loudly, his fists quivering in the air. GIR looked over to Zim and put a robotic finger to his mouth. "Ssssh… Master! He's sleeeeeeping!" GIR informed him, followed by a giggle as he rocked back and forth on the armrest.

Zim raised an eyebrow (A/N: Uh, if he has any) and approached the couch, eyeing Dib cautiously. It seemed he had fallen asleep. How DARE he sleep in the base of the All-mighty ZIM! He though angrily.

However, Zim did nothing. He only stood, (and after a while, sat), and watched Dib as he slept. While he had such spiteful thoughts as 'STUPID human! Why does he need so much SLEEP?', he knew deep down he was glad he was able to watch Dib sleep so peacefully.

One question was nagging at the back of his mind; why had Dib gone to such lengths to help him? The Irken who would one day conquer his entire PUNY planet! Of course, whether he was willing to admit it or not, Zim was grateful to Dib for helping him that afternoon.

Zim reached over and placed an unsure hand on Dib's arm, quickly drawing back. How cold he was! How could that have happened? He thought hard for a moment, and realized that it was because dib gave up his clothing for Zim, and has walked through the cold rain half naked.

Zim then placed that same hand on Dib's forehead, again drawing away, only to find that this time his forehead was quite hot! Zim figured that Dib had gotten a 'fever' – six years on Earth allowed him to learn many things about humans and their PUNY immune systems.

He stood, pacing about, trying to find something to bring the fever down, something to make the Dib healthy. He ordered GIR to find any blankets they had while Zim tried to remember human ways of becoming healthy. "Hmm… since his body is cold, he needs to be warmed… exercise and nutrients would bring the fever down, if he had any energy…"

He studied Dib closely, trying to find something to fix so he could become healthy faster. GIR zoomed back into the room with a huge pile of blankets, and Zim picked two out of the pile. He was about to place them over Dib when GIR interrupted. "Master! His pants are wet! They'll get the blankies wet, oh no!" he cried, munching on his hand in worry. Zim dropped the blankets, realizing that GIR was right, and the pants must be removed.

0-0

dun un unnnn…! I shall leave it at that! I apologize for my short chapters, but I can only write short bits at a time! Until next time!

Techno Doofus: Aw, thanks for being my first reviewer! Please tell me what you like. Don't like about ZADR and suggestions to bring my story along smoooothely -


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Nice to see you again! I don't own Invader Zim! (isn't it grerat how I snuck that in there?) Didn't you just LOVE the cliffhanger I left? Well, I was getting lazy and losing inspiration, I thought I might as well leave it there before I screwed it up n.n

0-0

Zim paced about the room, trying to figure out what to do. He DID know about humans and their bodies (a horrific class called 'sex education' taught him about that… he was frightened, to say the least, to go near girls for a little while) and was a little shy to be staring at Dib's, or even thinking about taking his pants off.

However, he didn't want the STUPID worm-baby to die from something so feeble as an illness… ZIM must be the one to destroy the Dib! Zim reached a hand out to unfasten the belt holding up Dib's pants, and he stirred; Zim froze. After a moment, he finished removing the belt and unbuttoned the pants, removing them without looking, and stretching his arms as far away as possible. Zim could feel his face heating up, but wasn't quite sure of the cause.

Zim tore the pants off as quickly as possible, his face tinted a light pink, straining to look away. "GIR!" He barked. "Give the human his BLANKETS!" and walked away, taking the trench coat and the pants to be dried. GIR's eyes went red for a moment in complete concentration. 'Yes, master!" He said, placing the fuzzy blankies on Dib in a very neat way, then going back to his silly old self, bouncing around.

0-0

Zim came back into the front room a few hours later, after working on some things below the base, he had momentarily forgotten about the ill Dib. However, when GIR zoomed down to tell him he was shaking the couch, Zim had to investigate, only to find that Dib was shivering fiercely. Zim became frightened for a moment, then dug through many books he had collected over the years until he found one about illness. "Pneumonia…" Zim murmured, reading over all the symptoms.

"GIR!" Zim shouted. "Look up a cure for 'Pneumonia'!" GIR jumped up, eyes red for a moment, but that quickly faded. "This one time… I saw my FAVORITE show and they said that getting nakey and cuddling fooooor….. 'body warm' works for stuff! YES!" Aaand once again he begins to giggle like a mad little monkey, dancing around… something about 'nudey pants'.

Zim's eyes widened as he realized what he had to do. By this time, he had removed his disguise. The Dib had seen him without it numerous times, so it didn't make that much of a difference. Zim's face heated one again as he removed everything but the necessities from his body – and climbed under the blanket with Dib. Unfortunately, the couch was rather cramped with both of them on it, so Zim had to cling to Dib.

He listened to Dibs heart beat and found it rather relaxing, falling asleep to the rhythmic sound of it.

0-0

The sun had arisen for a new day, as Zim had awoke annoyed by the sun's intrusion on his wonderful sleep. Zim didn't need to sleep. But for some reason, that night he had felt… quite relaxed. He stretched his limbs a little, and reality came to him of why he had felt so relaxed – why he was even sleeping in the first place. A startled voice came to Zim, causing the Irken to completely fall of the couch as he finally fully realized what he had forced himself to do that night.

"Z-Zim?"

0-0

Well, that was akward! I'd like to, once again, apologize for the shortness. I guess I will slowly be feeding you ZADR – If I have enough time over the weekend I will make a longer chapter.

Techno Doofus: Thanks for all your wonderful suggestions! Our way of thinking is actually very similar, so I'm looking foreward to seeing your reviews on future chapter

FallenAngel331: Thanks for being my 2nd reviewer, yay! You shall hold a special place in my heart. Thank you for your kind words! And I promise to leave sucky cliffhangers just for you


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you, my lovely reviewers, for being so patient! Finals are over and Christmas break has now begun! I will now, most likely, have more update time! (depending on how my superiors dictate my computer time). I don't own Zim! And the government shall never catch him! NEVER!

0-0

Zim toppled over in surprise onto the carpeted floor, his bare chest scraping against the uncomfortable fibers. He was dazed for a moment, but quickly recovered his composure as he realized he had been caught. For some reason, he looked over to the clock. It was 10:24 on a Thursday… they had slept in. And were missing school. He heard the rustling of fabrics and snapped his attention back to the now awake bane of Zim's existence.

"Zim… what's… why am I… where is your shirt!" Dib seemed to squeak. For a fleeting moment, Zim became worried that Dib was still ill, his ace was now very red. However, considering the energy Dib also seemed to acquire, Zim led to believe it was caused by other things. Hearing Dib's voice dragged Zim out of his stupor and he stood, brushing himself off.

Zim wasn't quite paying attention, but in the back of his mind he could hear Dib's nagging. He hadn't quit asking questions because Zim hadn't answered? He MUST be well again. "Be quiet, ST-EUPID human!" Zim ordered Dib, now looking at the young man on the couch. Zim's annoyance he had felt washed away at the sight of him. Dib's cheeks were stained a dark pink as he was staring up at Zim defiantly. Dib had curled himself in the far corner of the couch, pressing the blankets against himself.

"_Why_ am I…." Dib growled, then grew silent, looking down at himself, then back up at Zim. "…naked?" The end of Dib's question because very silent, almost like a frightened whisper. He looked so innocent at the moment that Zim had to tear his eyes away. A strangled noise emitted form Zim's throat and he turned away from Dib, refusing to look at him any longer.

"You're FILTHY Human clothing were wet. Obviously insufficient to keep you dry, unlike my SUPERIOR Irken clothing." Zim told him a matter-o-factly. There was a sort of confused and akward silence floating about, either man refusing to speak first. Finally, Zim barked an order to Gir for the human's clothing. Gir obliged, by throwing them on Zim's head. The Irken growled to himself and plucked the clothing off of himself and threw them on the couch.

"Now dress yourself and get out of my base, you disgusting creature!" Zim barked at him, stomping out of the room to go to one of the lower levels of the base. Dib flinched at his crueler-than-usual tone Zim spat at him. Dib slowly dressed himself, wondering what to do.

He had been awake far longer than when he had chosen to speak up… there was no mistaking the warm and comforting feeling he had felt with the Irken clinging onto him for warmth. The night before had been hazy, except Dib knew he had fallen ill and asleep In the Irken's base. That much was clear to him. He also assumed that Zim had tried using body warmth to revive him… putting aside why Zim had known about such a bizarre Television remedy (which seemed to work) and why he had actually decided to implement it.

Dib shuddered. He knew well what he had felt when he realized his naked and Zim's half naked bodies were intertwined and touching… Dib was still trying to recover from it. He didn't think Zim had noticed which was Dib's greatest luck of all. Standing, he stretched, quickly deciding that the best remedy for this sudden _problem_ would have to be a nice cup of ice water down his pants.

0-0

A/N: Thank you all for reading! No, this is not the end of the story (I don't know why that suddenly came up) but the end for this little part… I will be having a little bit of trouble picking it up from here, so ideas of where to pick it up would be appreciated writers block isn't the funnest thing in the world.

FallenAngel331: He wasn't naked, he just took off his shirt ; And why… iiiis because it makes the story more interesting? o-o? Cliffhangers ARE evil, but fun! And I apologize I am notorious for them.

Techno Doofus: Hahaha GIR sure loves his Television

Duo Yuy-Chang: Yay! My third reviewer.

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: Yay! You're my 4th reviewer and your alternate personality is my 5th… oO Thanks so much !

little-lolita215: Aw laughs Thanks so much for the compliment! I hope I will not let you down!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do apologize for the shortness of the previous chapter. I was on a roll, got distracted by STUPID human household chores, and lost my inspiration. However! It is a new day with fresh ideas! I have no idea how long this chapter will be… rambling on and on just to make it longer works for school, but not for well-written fics. I do aim to TRY to make it longer! So praise me! Also, did anyone get the rather inappropriate joke on Dib at he end of the last chapter? Read back if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Zim owns me! (not the other way around).

0-0

Before leaving to his own home, Dib scribbled a note to Zim and left it on GIR's head, hoping that the spontaneous robot would take it to his master. Deciding that there was still time for Skool, Dib first went home to relieve himself and gather the materials he needed for the day, then headed for the Place of Hell. Throughout the day he noticed that Zim wasn't there, and wondered what was wrong. Zim made a point to go to Skool every day, as to seem like a 'normal human worm-baby'.

After his afternoon classes ended, Dib made his way to his enemy's base, knowing the path well. Their Performing Arts teacher had begun to grill them about the performances that were now due in about a week. As he walked down the sidewalk, staring at him feet, he allowed his mind to wander. Mostly to the previous night… and the dreams he had had while the Irken man snuggled against him.

0-0

Dib was in Skool, drinking some Poop Cola in the cafeteria. He sees Zim enter across the room, and is entranced at how beautiful the Irken man is. He was not wearing his human disguise, so his long, soft-looking antenna and ruby-colored eyes were in full view. It seemed that no one else in the cafeteria noticed this as Dib looked around in shock and surprise, but relieved. It seemed that Zim's secret was safe from the unnoticing idiots surrounding him.

A thought suddenly struck Dib: Since when had he worried about Zim's secret being safe? Was it merely the fact that it was Dib's mission in life to expose the Irken? Or was it… something else…? The human's heart skipped a beat as he felt a warm, three-fingered hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned his neck to confirm that it was Zim standing behind him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Zim only placed a long finger over his lips. "Be silent, human." He said in a surprisingly gentle voice.

They were now, suddenly, In Zim's base. It didn't occur to Dib that he had never been in the room he was now in, or did it really exist. It somehow felt at home and comfortable, so he did not fight it. The room was bizarrely decorated like the rest of his base, with the bright colors and odd wall decorations. However, this room didn't quite have any correct dimensions. All around were soft, comfortable blobs of fluff. The room had a certain aroma that made Dib crazy with male desire.

He tried to allow his intellect to take over, but it seemed he was trapped in the room that he felt was specially designed just for him. It was at this moment he realized he was without clothing, yet it did not bother him. Dib felt dazed; all the things around him were playing a part in his blind insanity. Quicker than he realized, the object of his desire (as it seemed to turn out) had entered the room, stalking in with the mechanical legs from the pack on his back.

The Irken looked more beautiful to Dib now than he ever had. He was completely exposed; almost a way of opening up to Dib. They were now entwined with each other, Dib wasn't quite sure how Zim's anatomy worked, (in fact, he hadn't seen any at all; Zim had began to pleasure Dib right away, almost as if distracting him from something. Of course, he wasn't thinking about this at the moment) but he did slowly realize he was shouting aloud, his head thrown back from the immense pleasure that seemed to be ripping him from the inside out.

The creature that Dib had once considered an enemy began speaking, quietly at first, then louder and louder until he felt a sharp pain across his face…

0-0

Dib blinked, suddenly coming to. He was standing on Zim's porch, the Irken slapping his face, apparently trying to bring the humans out of his dazed stupor. "Ah! Zim, stop!" He shouted, trying to get Zim to stop hitting him on the face. Zim growled, annoyed and relieved, slapping Dib one last time before waiting for an explanation from the man standing before him. "What do you want, Dib-monkey!" Zim demanded.

"Sorry, Zim… daydreaming, I guess." Dib said, emitting a small nervous chuckle, clearing his throat. "Did you get the note I left?" He asked, scratching the back of his head a little nervously. He felt like Zim was staring into him, reading his thoughts; after that little daydream, he was positive Zim would read him like a book. It made Dib very nervous, but he desperately tried to calm himself. Zim probably has no idea… none at all…

Dib slightly wondered about the entire daydreaming, screaming to himself that he is admitting nothing to himself. He would go over those thoughts later. Zim was speaking again. "…and I am very busty right now, so we will have to get on with the human stupidity project later. Understand?" Zim growled, begging to notice Dib's vacant stare.

"Ah, er, sure… Zim…" Dib muttered, slowly remembering what he had left in the note. "This is the last time I'll allow you to force me to procrastinate!" Zim made a noise, and nodded. "Sure. Whatever you say, filthy human-pawn…muddy-thing." Zim was running out of insults. Dib gave his farewell to Zim as the door was slammed in his face.

0-0

At home, Gaz pounded on the bathroom door. "Dib! Get out of that bathroom NOW! I have places to go! Get rid of your intestine problems somewhere else!" She growled, irritated to the point of ripping the door down. Some noises came from the bathroom and Gaz taped her foot impatiently. A flush, the sound of water running, then silence. Dib opened the door and allowed room for Gaz to enter.

"Finally! Geez… Dib, if you use up all my lotion on your disgustingly dry legs, I will kill you. And force you to buy me more." She said, spotting her favorite lotion and some tissues in Dibs hand as he exited the room. "Yeah, yeah… whatever you say, Gaz."

0-0

A/N: Yay! Chapter 5 is over! And it is a tad longer, hopefully that will make you guys happy. Notice some little fanservice there? I hope that will appease your need for ZADR at the moment. If you were wondering, the '0-0' means a flashback or daydream. Just in case you may have gotten confused.

Duo Yuy-Chang: Hehehehehehe If you liked last chapter you MUST have gotten all fangirly at this one, ne? I am even surprised at myself oo

Techno Doofus: Heh, such WONDERFUL advice xx Though I did take the tip to an interesting level, don't you think?

FallenAngel331: yes, I'm sorry for the shortness… and I suppose shirtless is better then fully dressed, right? There was some skin-to-skin contact !


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Nihao! I return! Muahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sorry xx stuff gets crazy. Did you like my little perverted joke at the end of the last chapter? Go back if you need to be refreshed. Go on. Take your time…

0-0

The next day, Dib and Zim were back in school. They were moderately silent towards one another, only a few glares here and there. Needless to say, their more nosy classmates were becoming suspicious. The stupid ones made their usual jokes. The Performing Arts class came round, their teacher forcing them to work on their skit, finding that they had come to her class empty handed.

They sat across from each other in a dark corner, Dib watching his classmates practice while Zim picked something out of his teeth. "Earth Monkey." Zim said suddenly, and Dib looked up, surprised that Zim was staring right at him, causing him to drop his pen. The Irken invader leaned over to pick it up, handing it to Dib. The half second contact from their hands touching made Dib's heart race.

"Er… what is it? Come up with an idea?" Dib asked, nervously adjusting his glasses, pushing back thoughts that demanded attention. He took a quick look down at his notes, which were generally nonsense. Something about the tolerance issue regarding homosexual couples, violence associated, etc… Of course, Zim would never go for that. He wouldn't want to be noticed in such a negative way. Might 'blow his cover'. Dib inwardly scoffed, but said nothing.

"No, you fool, but I see you have." Zim said, poking the notepad. "Let's just do that and get it over with. We'll get at least a 'C', for trying." Dib made a surprised but suspicious look at Zim. Usually, Zim tried to dominate everything. Projects, conversations, whatever. But not even _looking_ at what Dib had written… it made him wonder what Zim had been working on at his base.

"Oh… alright… are you sure?" Dib asked, frowning slightly. The idea he once thought was great seemed to get less and less appreciative after every second. The gay jokes he normally ignored, but how much worse would it get after he did this? (Ignoring the fact the general male populace of this particular class was in the closet, and the girls didn't care either way.)

"Yes, yes..! I do not have time for this. Write it, show it to me, and that is all! Understand, Drool baby?" Dib raised an eyebrow at the pathetic insult. "Yeah… alright… I'll write it up and stop by your place later, so make sure to turn off your lasers. Okay?" Zim was picking his teeth again, pretending not to hear.

"Zim! Okay!" Zim blinked, waved his hand, and murmured, "Yes, yes, of course, no lasers." Dib scowled, knowing to bring something to disarm those pesky lawn gnomes.

0-0

Zim was in one of the many workrooms beneath his base, set in the dirt of the earth. He was working on some minor project. An upgrade for GIR which would probably fail, maybe a new set of roboparents. His alarms indicated that there was an intruder, and he scowled, remembering Dib.

He watched Dib on a screening camera. He was panting, on the porch, ringing the doorbell and pounding on the door out of impatience. Oh. He was supposed to deactivate the Lawn Gnomes. Slipped his mind… Zim grinned. He continued to watch Dib panting like a fool, how his cheeks and ears were red tinted from the cold and activity.

The Irken invader swallowed dryly, throwing himself from his seat, the odd thoughts working through his mind enough to throw himself out of a window. Ste-OUPID humans… and their stinky… stinky-ness!

He finally opened the door for Dib, grinning at the angry face that was shoved at him. Zim stepped aside, allowing the human into his base. "Let's get this foolishness settled! I have… things… to do." Zim hissed. Dib nodded in agreement.

0-0

"Nay! Thou shalt not place a male hand upon my flesh!" Zim cried, holding his gloved hand in front of him, forcing distance between the two. "O, woe! Dost thou truly denounce thy right of self?" Dib questioned stepping closer to Zim; Zim backed away. "Thou knoweth and understand the burning agony of thy hurtful heart." Zim shook his head, looking away from Dib, avoiding the subject. Denying it all. "Thou knoweth the male embrace condemn eternal, fiery hell." Zim replied, his voice trembling.

"O, weakest man! Lonely man!" Dib cried, bringing Zim towards him in one quick, fluid embrace. "Thou shalt not fear inevitable circumstance; thy enraged soul shall soar forever!" Zim opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by Dib's gentle hand over his mouth. "Nay! Speak nothing! Together, thy secret desire shall reveal upon…"

Dib trailed off, his eyes caught in the desperate stare of Zim's. Slowly, their faces came close together, with Dib's hands on either side of Zim's face. Slowly, sensually, until their lips met in a sweet, forbidden kiss… The curtains fell, and the class applauded wildly. Zim tore away from Dib, roughly tearing the tape away from his mouth, muttering how lucky he was that the teacher knew that old trick.

0-0

A/N: yay! I updated! dances I know this is short, and I'm sorry! But I knew that all of you have been patiently waiting, and I felt bad. I'm getting more up soon, so let's see if it actually happens! BTW, this end wasn't SO bad of a cliffy, was it?

FallenAngel331: I sure hope not X3!

Duo Yuy-Chang: Lol I try to get it in as quickly as I can… which isn't really all that quick, I suppose? Oo;;;

EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: XD! Heheheheheheheheehe you funneh

Little-lolita215: Heh. Heh. End of chapter 5 made me giggle too o yay!

Blot-of-Blood: No, no… no hairy hands this time X3 a few kittens died, though. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Whoo! A new chapter! I must admit, that skit thing was lame. And I was debating whether to something with it to further the feelings for the two… but my brain just doesn't want to work. So I'm furthering the story in a different direction, but if it ends up sucking I'll go back and do it again. /sigh/

0-0

Dib walked down the hall of the High Skool. The bell which released the population to the weekend had already rang, but Dib liked to stay afterwards for learning and such. He was already in a high level science class, and was probably going to take after his father's footsteps. At least, that's what everyone says. What Dib _really_ wanted to do was get into Paranormal Investigation. The department obviously needed improvement. The people there were... just so darn _stupid_.

As he walked down the silent hall, he thought these thoughts to himself. Now that his senior year of High Skool was coming to an end, his father had suddenly begun forcing him to spend time together, to learn the 'tools of the trade'. Of course, Dib had pretended to enjoy these lessons, taking notes, helping with simple gene splicing… really, it all seemed to easy and, well, BORING. However, Dib knew that he would end up doing what his father wanted.

What about that entire childhood without your father? What of that? He argued with himself. It was true, his father had rarely been around. It hadn't bothered him too much. It gave him a better chance to fool around with his paranormal studies. If anything, the lack of his father around is what caused him to be led to that branch of science. It didn't worry him about himself as much as it did for Gaz, his younger sister.

She was generally an introverted girl. After entering High Skool, she became even more independent and made some troublemaking friends, though she was smart enough to know what was enough. That wasn't what worried him; the lack of a mother altogether, and the ignorance of their father is what worried him. While deep in his thinking, he didn't hear the voices of some of the people he hated most until they became very loud, meaning he was close.

Hew stopped and peeked around a corner. Some of the popular guys, jocks, were roughing Zim around. Pushing him against a locker, and spatting insults in his face. Zim, however, didn't look scared, or even angry. He seemed calm as ever, and was talking back. Pretty soon, he was making jokes with the fools, and they were all laughing with each other.

"..And that freak kid! Wass his name? Dib? Oh, GAWD, don't get me started!" One of the bigger guys said. Zim chuckled. "Yeah… he's in my drama class. We had to do this one skit, and I swear he tried to kiss me…" To others, it sounded like Zim said it in disgust, but really, it was in inquisitive tone to himself. He knew that that scene involved a kiss, but they had agreed to use the tape-over-the-mouth trick. Which worked effectively. Zim had noticed Dib hesitate for a mere second, but that's all it took.

The jocks made a round of disgusted groans, and more insults were thrown, but about Dib. And Zim was there, laughing along with them, telling them things Dib didn't know he knew. His face turned red in embarrassment. He stifled an angry gasp ineffectively, and Zim immediately turned his head and spotted Dib. Dib quickly turned away and walked quickly down the hall, in the other direction. He could hear the guys asking Zim what was up, a few more laughs, then the sound of the school door slamming behind him.

0-0

There was a pounding at his door. He groaned. Turning slightly, he shouted for the intruder to go away. He glanced at his tableside clock. Hm. 1:37 PM. Sunday. Had he really been in bed this whole weekend? The complaints from outside his door acknowledged that. Slowly, he slipped out of his bed and went over to the door, opening it just a crack. It was very brought outside his room.

There was Gaz, frowning, with her arms crossed against her chest. Dib squinted his eyes, without his glasses on. "What?" he mumbled sleep still holding to him. Gaz looked uncomfortable for a moment, brushing off imaginary lint from her black dress. "Um… Zim's been bugging me all weekend. He won't come to the house, but every time I'm somewhere he's there. It's as if he thinks we hang out of something…" She said in an off-handedly manner.

A sour expression crossed Dib's face, and he opened the door a bit more. Gaz picked this up right away. "Did something happen between you two? You're usually hanging out on the weekends…" She said, looking to the ground. Very uncomfortable. But she was right. Every weekend Dib was out, foiling yet another plan of Zim's. Stalking Zim, trying to get him to give himself up. May things have changed over the years, but this had not.

"Go away, Gaz. I'm not in the mood." He said, beginning to shut his door. "Wait!" She said, grabbing the edge of the door. Dib blinked in mild surprise. She quickly pushed open the door and gave him a quick but tight hug. Then she pulled away just as quickly, blushing. "Well… I mean… If something happened, I'm sure it can't be that bad… I mean, you two sure do…"

Suddenly, a little tune sounded off. Gaz's cell phone. Her homemade cell phone. She quickly answered it, giving an apologetic look towards Dib. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure. I'll bring it. Kay. In a few." And hung up. She now had her normal façade and nodded to Dib, then left him in all of his confusion.

We sure do… _what_?

0-0

A/N: Wh00t! I brought more so quickly! This should tide you over for about a year… no! Of course not! I'm only joking. I'll try to update soon, but it's not often I get chances like this. Ooooh how did you like _this_ chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: griiiin I bet you guys opened your mail box, saw the message that this lazy oaf had FINALLY updated, and said "That BASTARD! I had finally gotten over my addiction…! How can she play with my emotions in such a way? Her story sucked so bad, I'll read this and laugh. a while later, typing a review for this chapter …TT sunnavabiotch…" Hah, that's how it'll go. And I'll laugh.

No, in all seriousness, I had lost my inspiration, then forgotten, then remembered, then never had time to do anything about it. But I do now, as you can see. I'll try to update more, but obviously things don't always go as I'd like . …..

0-0

Monday. Dib felt so tired. He had, of course, stayed in his room after that awkward conversation with Gaz. What exactly was she trying to get across, anyway? Trudging down the hall, Dib heard the usually sniggers and things, yet the mood in the hall felt somewhat… different. It made him uncomfortable. Looking up and actually looking around, people were watching Dib and gossiping, but instead of the usual hateful way, it was almost… worried?

Spotting a girl he would occasionally have a science chat with, he walked over and asked "Uh, hey… what's going on here, exactly?" She watched him in surprise, her mouth slightly agape.

"Ah… you haven't heard?" She asked, the surprise very clear. Dib swallowed nervously.

"Heard what?" He said, dread beginning to fill in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, dear, you haven't…" She drifted off, staring him in the eyes, as if unsure she should divulge this information to him.

"What is it!" Dib asked, becoming slightly irritated, but only because he was expecting the worse. Was it some sort of vicious rumor? Had something happened with his father or sister? WHAT?

"……" She stared at him for a few more moments. "…it's Zim…" In shock from the news, Dib dropped his book bag and binder. He stared at the wall, as if looking through it. Then, he ran as fast as he could out of the school building, as the girl tried calling after him.

"Dib…! Wait, Dib?"

0-0

As Dib ran down the sidewalk, through crosswalks and not minding the traffic (most likely causing horrific accidents), the moment played through his mind again and again.

This is the beginning of a flashback

"……" The girl stared at Dib for a few more moments. "…it's Zim…" She said sullenly, averting her eyes away from Dib's.

"What? What happened with Zim?" Dib asked breathlessly. All color had suddenly drained from Dib's face, anticipating whatever news would be bestowed upon him.

"Well… he got into a fight with those jock guys… they hurt him pretty bad… so the school sent him to the hospital…" She said sadly, fidgeting. She felt very badly that she was the one to tell him, especially because Zim meant so much to him… (according to the rumors).

"No… Zim…" Dib murmured. In shock from the news, Dib dropped his book bag and binder. He stared at the wall, as if looking through it. Then, he ran as fast as he could out of the school building, as the girl tried calling after him.

This is the end of a flashback

Dib quickly reached the hospital and took it upon himself to find Zim's room through the directory. Zim was on the 8th floor. Becoming impatient with the elevator, Dib took the emergency stairs and got there quickly. Room 801… 803… 805! Trying to calm himself, Dib too a few deep breaths and wiped some sweat from his brow with the back of his coat sleeve.

Dib opened the door slowly. It was one of those group rooms, where patients in waiting would go. Usually they would be waiting for some kind of surgery… Dib quickly spotted Zim and went over to him. It appeared as if Zim was sleeping. Dib stood next to the bed, staring down at Zim. "Zim… what have you done to yourself?" Bid murmured sadly, taking in the condition of the Irken Soldier.

Zim had cuts and bruises all over his face… Zim wasn't sure whether he should look at the rest of Zim's body. Staring at the purple bruises caused an overflow of sadness in Dib, and it took all he had to hold himself together, which wasn't working. "Idiot…" Dib murmured, hot tears welling up. He dropped to his knees and stared at Zim's unconscious face. "Why do you do these things…!" Dib muttered, angrily taking a clump of the bed sheets tightly in his hands.

Continuously staring at the Irken's bruised face, the angrier Dib became. Whipping out his communicator watch, Dib was glad he had programmed Zim's main computer in his list. GIR answered the call, and luckily enough, came to his master's aid in seconds. Dib carefully wrapped his arms around Zim, making sure the bed sheet was wrapped around him tightly.

Unknown to Dib, Zim had awakened when one of Dib's tears had fallen into his face, so he witnessed this entire thing. Dib then ordered GIR to Zim's base. Once again surprising Zim, GIR obeyed.

0-0

Dib gently laid Zim on the couch in his front room, trying to make the unconscious Irken as comfortable as possible. He sighed deeply, rubbing at his aching shoulders. He was strong enough to carry Zim, but only for a certain period of time, so his muscles became sore.

"…Dib…" A very faint voice called. Dib gasped in surprise and turned to the now conscious Zim lying on the couch. His disguise was now gone and he was sitting up slightly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which Dib didn't notice until now. The injuries were very clear and Dib visibly flinched upon the sight of them. He wondered how Zim could be holding himself up. As Dib thought this, he went over to Zim and put a hand on his back gently, trying to help the Irken in some way.

Zim looked away from Dib, perhaps in shame or embarrassment. "Why did you do that…?" Zim said softly, his voice scratchy. Dib furrowed his brows together in thought… deep down he knew why, but he wasn't quite ready to admit it. He lifted his hand and touched the opposite side of Zim's jawbone, bringing his face around to face Dib's. Dib had a stern expression as he looked into the beautiful ruby eyes. This alone cause Dib's expression to soften dramatically.

Dib tightly gripped the side of the couch, trying to will himself to look away. He was afraid he would do or say something drastic… that he couldn't take back. Zim, too, was thinking something along those lines. He felt weak, confused. He was convinced that Dib had hated him… he had chosen to take the anger out on those stupid humans, but their numbers and strength were too much for Zim. He didn't go down without a fantastic display, however.

"Just forget about it." Dib finally said, averting his eyes elsewhere. He slowly stood "You should lay and rest for at least 24 hours. I Don't know the healing rate for Irkens, so you shoul-" Dib was caught off guard and surprised as he felt the three-fingered hand grip his wrist suddenly. Dub turned to look down at Zim. "What're you-" Dib began, getting cut off once more as Zim weakly pulled Dib back down to his level.

"Stay here." Zim said in a demanding, yet still weak tone. He pulled Dib very close to his face, so he was forced to stare into Zim's ruby eyes.

"Zim…" Dib began to protest, but was interrupted by a suddenly feeling of something soft but cold against his lips.

_'Zim…!'_

0-0

A/N: Whoa this took quite a while to write. I have a feeling this is also quite lame, but the FIRST version i was writing was much worse. (PM me if you want to read that nonsense... for some reason I kept it...) And oooh what's that? Zim makes the first move? Read on, my minions... >:D

Blot-of-Blood: Ah ha ha X3 I dunno what exactly I should do with "that" yet… that'll probably be a last-minute decision. And because this fic will eventually have a very sexual theme, and I am still in high school, it's easier for me to write. Once I graduate I may write a more real-life themed…? Maybe.

tha-artemisrox: I have my reasons for not enable the anonymous reviews. And… yes . Zim IS very busty… flies away

Storm Dragon Goddess: Only because you asked soo nicely D

BekllOBella: Hahaha… I HATE cliffhangers, and yet, I love making them :o the world is so unfair sometimes…

Inanimate Obsessor: Your wish has been granted

Miss Cassi: Dib's a whiney Earth baby he'll get over it XD As for the quickly part… obviously… ;;

Ukari-chan: So forceful :o! oober tankies for the compliments n.n

Mouth shut tight:

Vash Tyhp00n Storm: Yes… yes he was :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Uuugh… I feel like this story is beginning to stray from what it originally supposed to be… --…. But I'll continue on with it, anyway. I suppose this is what happens when you come up with the story as you write instead of planning it out first. So for those of you who have noticed the differences… don't complain.

0-0

_'Zim…!'_ Dib was utterly confused and shocked from the sudden action of the Irken invader. Dib unconsciously pushed Zim away, forgetting about his condition. Dib fell back slightly, distancing himself from Zim. He covered his mouth with his hand, his face and ears dark red.

Zim's eyes widened at the force of Dib's shove, causing him to lay back and hiss in pain. Trying to get over it quickly, Zim looked back to Dib with a surprised expression. "…Dib…" Zim began, a worried expression on his face.

"What… what was that!" Dib demanded to know, not bothering to hide the embarrassment from his face. Zim stared at him with that unnerving expression. Dib noticed Zim grimace slightly as he shifted his weight. "Ah… I'm sorry. Let me help you." Dib said softly, getting up and shifting the invader to a more comfortable position.

By this time, Zim's face was also a rosy color. He was feeling very ashamed and disappointed in himself that he allowed himself to lose control, especially when he was in this weakened state. "You… didn't like it. Of course not." Zim said, staring at nothing across the room, a bitter grin on his face.

"Zim…" Dib said, unsure how to comfort the invader. Being as thick as he is, he ended up saying "Your lips were cold… you must need another blanket. Where do you keep them?" He did not make eye contact with the invader, though saw Zim grimace. Dib immediately knew that was not the right thing to say, but now couldn't take it back.

"Stupid human…" Zim murmured, his voice shivering. Dib blinked in surprise and turned to Zim, to see his entire body shaking.

"Z-Zim…?" Dib said, unsure, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Zim spat, shaking Dib's hand off. Zim stared Dib in the eyes, a look of anger which Dib had never seen from his enemy. "No one rejects Zim! NO ONE!" He shouted at Dib, Zim's face now very red. "Get out! GET OUT!"

"But…! Zim!" Dib tried to input, tried to reason with Zim, but Zim wouldn't hear it. "GIR! Get him out of here!" Zim yelled. GIR jumped out from… wherever he was, his eyes glowing red.

"Yes, master!" He said, grabbing the collar of Dib's shirt and dragging him out. GIR threw Dib outside, then regained his… normal state, and waved at Dib, giggled then shut the door. Inside, a broken, brooding alien invader sat. Outside, a confused and shocked earthling sat.

0-0

As the days passed, they became weeks, and as the weeks passed, they became months. It was now spring, and Zim and Dib still will not talk to one another. If they must talk due to schoolwork, they keep their conversations short, to the point. By this time, Dib and the girl who had talked occasionally became quite close. Quite close indeed.

The rumors about Zim and Dib have generally died down by this point, but the rumors about Dib and Gretchen were running rampant, which was okay with both of them, because half of them were true… they were dating.

Dib and Gretchen walked into the cafeteria, hand-in-hand, talking happily with one another. "Oh, there's a table. You go hold it and I'll get something to eat." Gretchen said. Dib smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright, you know what I like." He said cheerfully, heading over to the table. He watched her as she walked towards the food counter, and looked away for a moment, hearing a slightly interesting conversation about a television program he liked. She came back with a hamburger and some macaroni and cheese, and one large soda they shared.

Peeking into the cafeteria was Zim. He scowled as he watched them. "What makes them think they're so good! Stupid HUMAN emotions! Makes me sick to my stomach…" he growled. He marched with over exaggerated pride into the cafeteria. He glanced over towards the couple's table and Gretchen watched him with a curious expression, and Dib glanced up, scowled and looked away. Zim also scowled and continued to the food counter angrily. Gretchen blinked slowly, pondering, then went back to the meal as normal.

0-0

"Hey, Dib… I was thinking about something…" Gretchen said as they were walking to her home.

"What is it?" Dib replied curiously.

"Well… about you and Zim…" Gretchen began.

"Gretchen, there IS no 'me and Zim'. Never had been and never will." He said shortly, obviously wanting to move away from that particular subject.

"You say that, but…" she trailed off, thinking. "What happened that day, when Zim was in the hospital?" She asked, sorry to be prying, but felt that whatever happened needed to be acknowledged.

"Nothing. I visited him, I left. That's it." Dib felt bad for lying, but it didn't matter…When they approached the doorsteps to Gretchen's home, she gave Dib a kiss and began to open the door. "Hey… Gretchen. I'm sorry for being irritable; I just… can't stand that guy." Gretchen smiled softly.

"That's okay… I understand." Dib smiled at Gretchen for a few moments, then said,

"Do you remember that night… when we almost…" Gretchen's face immediately darkened.

"Yeah, but you said you weren't ready, so…" She murmured, not wanting to remember that embarrassing moment.

"I'm ready now." Dib said, smiling at her. Gretchen smiled widely at him.

"Oh, Dib…! I love you!" She said excitedly, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too." Dib replied, giving her a gentle kiss, heading inside her home.

The click of the door being locked was loud to the Irken Invader.

"…Stupid human worm babies…"

0-0

A/N: OMG! Don't kill me! D: I swear ZADR is coming eventuallyyyy! I'm trying to develop an interesting storylines with twists. As a warning, the ending of this story may not be a happy one like you expected. But if you will still read for the joy of a good story (if this is even good) please go on.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh, the death threats… I mean, hello! This chapter should have plenty of drama –and perhaps hints of ZADR- within! So enjoy… oh, you WILL enjoy. Zim says so.

0-0

The next day, Gretchen had a particular bounce to her step. She seemed to radiate beauty… everyone noticed a difference within her. Isn't sex amazing? Dib and Gretchen were closer than ever, and she couldn't be happier. Unfortunately, Gretchen thought that she could confide in her close friends… apparently they weren't close enough, because soon word of the 'closeness' of the couple spread like wildfire throughout the skool.

One particular jock – which had effed Zim up earlier in the year – was blatantly stupid enough to tease Zim about it. "Oooh, Zim, looks like your last chance has pass-" The jock did not have a chance to finish his sentence ad Zim punched him in the stomach, making the jock fall over and clutch his abdomen in pain.

"Stink-baby." He snarled as he walked away.

0-0

The weather was getting hotter and hotter as the summer approached. As their final graduation approached. Dib and Gretchen were still a happy couple, and they became more sociable, therefore making new friends. Dib had always wondered if his mindset had changed, or if these intelligent people were just in hiding. Zim, too, had made more friends. Although he treated them more like minions, he was civil about it.

Friday night. Dib had taken Gretchen to the doctor because she was feeling ill recently. Dib sat worriedly in the waiting room, biting on his thumb nail. What could be wrong? She was always perfectly healthy. But recently she had been getting terrible nausea and dizzy spells.

Gretchen came back from the back room, a nervous smile on her face. Dib jumped out of his seat and went to her. "Are you okay, Gretchen? It's not anything serious, right?" Dib asked, clasping her hands gently but tightly.

"Well… I guess it can be considered serious, but it's not nearly as negative as you imagine." She said, her smile growing wider, her cheeks reddening and tears forming in her eyes.

"Wh.. if it's not bad, then why are you crying..? Gretchen, darling?" He asked, his expression unsure, but worried. Gretchen took a deep, shaking breath, trying to calm herself. She led the both of them to the chairs and sat.

"Dib… I'm about two months pregnant." She said, almost laughing, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Dib's eyes widened and his mouth fell agape.

"Wh… what? That must mean… that first time…" Gretchen nodded, her smile refusing to leave her.

"Aren't you happy?" She asked, her smile faltering slightly.

"I… don't know. I mean, us, parents? That's… a HUGE responsibility. Our lives are just ahead of us… this would falter, well, everything..!" He said, trying to take it all in. All his plans, everything would be halted if he had to care for a child.

"D-Dib… that isn't true-" Dib cut her off by suddenly standing. He placed his hands on her shoulders gently and stared at her intensely.

"Gretchen, go home and do not tell anyone about this. If your parents ask, just say you have a cold. Luckily you're not showing yet…" he murmured, his eyes drifting to her abdomen. "I need to go and… think… I promise I'll come to your place tonight, alright?"

"But… Dib…" Gretchen began, frowning in worry. "Don't you think we should talk about this…?"

"Not now. Here, take the car keys, drive home. I promise I'll be over later, alright?" He said, handing them to her. She reluctantly took them.

"Alright, Dib… you're going to be okay… right?" She asked hesitantly as she stood from her seat.

"I promise." Dib said, smiling slightly, kissing her on the cheek. They said their goodbyes and Dib watched Gretchen as she got into the car and drove away. Sighing heavily, Dib slumped into one of the waiting room chairs. "What to do… what to do…"

0-0

"Ah… heeeey… barkeep…! Another whuh… whiskyyyyy… please." Dib said loudly, leaning against the bar, slapping his palm against the counter to get the bartender's attention. The bartender sent him another shot and Dib took it instantly. The poor fool was drunk by this point. It was now sunset outside. Dib had used a fake ID to be able to get those drinks…

At first he convinced himself they would help him loosen up and think clearer, but soon his mind had been clouded by the alcohol and he kept drinking more and more. On the other side of the club, where minors were allowed to drink nonalcoholic beers and other drinks, was a group of Zim and his friends. They had entered long after Dib had been there, yet did not notice him. Not until he began to make a very loud ass out of himself.

"Hey… Guy… you… you know... I'ma gonna be a daddy! Ha HA!" Dib said rather loudly and obnoxiously. Some of the guys on the other side glanced over, laughing about the drunk. One noticed that the drunk looked familiar.

"Hey… isn't that Dib?" The junior asked.

"Hurm?" Zim said, glancing over as well. His eyes widened, realizing that it was Dib… and at the things that the poor drunken fool was saying.

"I… accidentally got my girl pregnant… the first time we did IT…! Isn't that funny? Now I'ma be a dadddeeeeh… I dunno what to do, though …Guuuy…. What should I dooo?" Zim growled to himself, watching the stupidity. Unable to control himself, he got up from his seat and went over to the bar angrily.

"Hey, Zim, what're you-" The Junior began, but one of his classmates cut him off.

"Let him do this. He needs to."

Zim grabbed Dib's shoulder harshly and turned him around. Dib's eyes went wide in surprise, but soon narrowed at the sight of the Irken. "Zim." Dib said.

"Dib-stick! What do you think you're doing!" Zim growled, taking the booze from Dib's hand and throwing it to the ground.

"Get away from me, Zim." Dib said, trying to be mean, but just sounded drunk.

"You! Booze-man! What do you think you are doing, giving this minor alcohol? That's against protocol!" Zim growled, keeping a tight grip on Zim's shoulder, even against his fidgeting.

"Oh… I didn't know… he had an ID, so.." the bartender decided to stay out of this, but gave Zim two pills that should help with Dibs hangover.

"Come! We're leaving!" Zim ordered Dib, pulling him to his feet. Dib muttered an objection, but slowly got up, having trouble standing. Realizing that Dib wouldn't be able to walk on his own, Zim slung his arm around Dib's shoulder. Luckily, Dib's home was not far, and Zim was strong enough to practically carry him there.

0-0

Zim pounded on the door repeatedly until finally, Gaz opened the door. Her eyes widened and her toothbrush fell out of her mouth at the sight at him. "What happened?" Gaz asked, helping Zim bring Dib into the house.

"He got drunk." Was all Zim said as they lay Dib on the couch. Dib was muttering, but grinned widely at the sight of Gaz.

"Gaz! Sister! Guess whaaat? You're going to be an auntie…! Be haaappyyyy!" Gaz cringed slightly as Dib spoke, the aroma of alcohol clear.

"What the hell is he talking about?" She asked, looking to Zim with a dark expression. Her facial features softened, noticing Zim's attitude and expression towards Dib. For a moment Zim looked compassionate towards Dib, almost pitying Dib. There was also feelings of affection there, Gaz was sure of it.

"Well… maybe you should stay, and, you know… watch after him. I was just heading out and father isn't here, so…" Zim looked up at Gaz, suspicion in his eyes, though he tried not to show it.

"I am no babysitter!" Zim began, but Gaz simply smacked him on the back of the head.

"You are when I'm gone. So shut up and watch him!" Gaz shouted at Zim with feigned anger. She stormed out of the house and smiled to herself. Things should turn out alright…

Because Zim was so afraid of Gaz (though he would never admit to it) he did not argue. Sighing, he half carried/dragged Dib into his room. Dib muttered incoherent remarks, occasionally speaking to Zim, but it was nothing worth listening to. Zim looked around the walls of Dib's room and felt shivers crawl up his spine. There were notes, pictures, clothing follicles – all of Zim, posted everywhere in the room.

"Creepy…" Zim vocalized with disgust.

0-0

A/N: OMG! Can you believe I ACTUALLY have reached the 10-chapter post? I mean, looking at my other very crappy stories which only have one or two chapters, this is a success… although the chapters are shorter than the other ones, I think more chapters are better even if they're a little short. They give you something to look forward to… and I think I have a knack for picking a place to break off into the next chapter D In this chapter I was sick of writing, and it's actually longer than most, so… yeah.

YaoiGurlForever21: Aah, yus, I haff updated… finally . I'm sorry you had to reread it! It it's any consolation, I had to reread it also XD hahaha we'll see who be da uke… .. . Hmmm

Blot-of-Blood: ah, that's fine . Perhaps that chapter was rushed, I was just trying to get the first confrontation out of the way. And PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! D! I promise you'll get your ZADR goodness… I sweeear…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Um, hi:) Being a senior is really stressful. I haven't had a chance to think of the story, and right now I really shouldn't… but I've recently gotten a few reviews so I thought I should update since people still actually pay attention to it. Who knows, this may be the first story I actually finish?

Also, I've rediscovered an awesome online game: Maple Story. I used to play when there was only Broa and Scania, but now there are 4 extra worlds! Scania is too crowded now and a lags my computer so I have a new character in Bellocan. If you play and have a character in that world, R&R and gimme your username and I'll buddy you -

0-0

Zim continued to stare at the most randomly candid photos of himself in horror. He opened desk drawers, cabinets, even Dib's dresser drawers – all filled with information of Zim, practically since he first set foot on Earth. It had been many years since then… so much information… Zim felt a shiver down his spine and swallowed dryly.

"Crazy human." He murmured, glancing at the gurgling Dib on his bed. Zim sighed and took another look around – it was quite the mess. Zim was actually quite OCD, and set himself to organize Dib's things… even if it was about himself. After about an hour of cleaning, when it was almost done (and he had assumed Dib passed out) Zim found a sort of memory book hidden in a box under Dib's bed.

In that book, there were more… personal things about Zim. It had pictures with comments written by dib – class photos, trip photos, a newspaper articles and school news that even mentioned Zim's name. It would be the kind of thing a parent would keep for their child, to record the proud memories. Dib had also written passages in it himself, explaining the situation and how he had felt at the time.

One particular entry caught Zim's attention:

_"…and the summer trip was really annoying. That transfer girl was hanging all over Zim the entire time. After the previous school year had ended, he looked same as always, however, upon boarding the bus for this trip, he looked different… really GOOD. The females noticed right away, and Zim made up some crap about doctors finding some pill or something to help with his 'skin condition'. Either way, that was the first time I felt that strange throbbing in my heart… and although he was as annoying as always… he was actually…. Kind… – summer trip of sophomore year."_

Zim read it over again, raising an eyebrow. 'Heart throbbing? I do remember Dib-stink being particularly clingy that time, but I thought he was angry I finally got a better disguise…' Zim went on to read more of the entire, but suddenly it was snatched out of his hands. Zim made a startled gasp and fell back. Dib was looking down at him from the bed, very angry.

"Who told you you could touch that??!" His voice wasn't as slurred, but his eyes were still dull and alcohol was still very heavy on his breath.

"D-Dib, I was just… cleaning…" Zim was so startled he couldn't even think of a comeback. Dib put the book quickly back into the box and shoved it back under his bed.

"_NEVER_ touch anything without my permission!" Dib's face was very red, whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or the alcohol. Dib was leaning his face very close to Zims, looming over him from the bed, when suddenly, Dib lost his drunken balance and tumbled right on top of Zim.

"Ah-Dib-!" Zim murmured from under Dib. Dib raised himself off of Zim somewhat to stare down at him, his breath still reeking of alcohol, and very hot.

'what… what is this…?' Zim wondered, his eyes widening as Dib's face slowly got closer to him. Before he knew it, Dib's lips were pressed roughly against his own.

"M..mmph!"

0-0

A/N: Haha, I guess you'll have to wait a little bit longer for ZADR. Short chapter. But it's pretty obvious it will definitely be in the next chapter. I'm more confident in how this story will end, but you guys probably will not like it. Oh well, my story, lol.

Sorry I don't have time to reply to all your comments this time uu truly sorry. Maple Story!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the reviews anyone! I'm too lazy to reply to all of them or even dig up who actually reviewed, but I LOVE YOU! You know who you are :3 Luckily I have yet to receive any flames, and I hope to keep it that way. This is My story, MY butchering of Jhonen Vasquez's creation. I do as I will. :3

0-0

Zim pushed Dib away with only a little hesitation, but with as much force as he could muster. He scrambled backwards, away from Dib, wiping at him mouth with his gloved hand repeatedly.

"What was THAT??!" He shouted at Dib, his eyes wide and his face red. Dib only blinked, slowly, in response. He sat up, bringing a hand to cradle his pounding, drunken head.

"Oh…" He murmured, finally looking up at Zim. The expression Dib wore was what shocked Zim the most. It was obvious Dib had just put the moves on him, yes, but Zim expected an irritated or angry reproach from Zim. He knew how humans were, unable to control their sexual urges. Of course it was natural to assume he would become angry. However, the expression he found was a bit shocked, disappointed and even hurt.

"What… what's wrong with you, idiot?!" Zim barked at him, looking away, unaware that the expression had actually made him feel a little guilty. He turned once again to say something to Dib, but was taken by surprise yet again, as Dib was suddenly very close to him. Zim swallowed dryly and said nothing, only watched Dib's actions.

"Zim… I'm sorry. All of this." His eyes were dark on Zim, staring at him, as if right through him. An unpleasant feeling welled in the pit of his abdomen. "I really should have given up on you a long time ago. I mean, _really_!" He said, now almost a mocking tone to his voice as he sat back, that drunken stare still quite uncomfortable on Zim. "These idiots don't seem to want to accept the inevitable! I've been trying to help them, but it's as if they really want to be conquered! And who am _I_ to stop something they want so badly?"

Zim couldn't believe his ears. Was Dib really… surrendering? Was it simply because of his inebriated state? Zim had heard before that many humans profess their hidden thoughts and feelings when intoxicated, the brain releases it's control that they would normally hold. Zim could only sit silently and see if Dib had anything else to say. He was, for once, left without anything to say.

"If this world doesn't want help, there really is no place for me here. I should just… leave. Die. _Something_." Dib then turned his head to the side in an inclining manner, a corked grin appearing. "Zim, this is your chance to get rid of me once and for all. I'd suggest taking that chance." Zim simply stared at Dib. Was he really offering-?

Zim's inner mind screamed at him to take this chance. Dib spoke truth, that if Zim let him live there would be no ridding him. After so many failed attempts… but, when Zim thought about it, he had long given up on destroying Zim. As a matter of fact, he had rather calmed in his plans to take over Earth and simply live life like Dib had. He never really pondered why…

Zim was shaken from his thoughts when Dib suddenly stood, his breath heightened and his expression enraged. Zim was going to open his mouth in protest (over what he did not know) but Dib had taken him by the collar of his shirt and held it tightly, so tightly that it was closing off his windpipe.

"D-Dib-!" He struggled to gasp.

"Why don't you just do it, Zim??! Why don't you just kill me, get rid of me, while you have the chance?! I CANNOT STAND THE THOUGHT OF NOT BEING ABLE TO GET WHAT I WANT!" He shouted in Zim's slowly-paling face. Zim could feel his head being to swell as many of his blood vessels and arteries were also cut off, stopping the flow of blood from his brain. As a result, he felt light headed and dizzied. Later, he would blame his next act on this circumstance. He leaned forward and pressed his costumed lips against Dib's human ones.

Immediately, Dib released him. Zim coughed and inhaled roughly, trying to regain his lost oxygen. He then brought his eyes up to Dib who, Zim would gladly admit pleased him, looked very shocked indeed. Zim raised a brow and, feeling smart, inquired,

"And what, exactly, do you want? _My_ death? _My_ demise? My _failure_? Because I don't think that-" And yet again, Dib cut him off, his rushed and hurried.

"No, no." He began, "What I want is _you_, Zim."

0-0

A/N: Yes, I really DO hate you all this much xD –shotshot-


	13. Chapter 13 mature content warning

Zim was stunned into silence. He stared at Dib, who seemed suddenly sober, with eyes vacant of any expression other than shock. He moved his mouth to say something, but all he formed was incoherent mouth patterns. Of course, Zim had such thoughts of Dib to assume it was a sexual reference – if he were really wanting to but up a fight, the loophole would have been that Dib wanted him to turn in… but this was now, obviously not the case.

Dib watched Zim's reaction with the same hard stare, and waited for a moment before saying anything else. "You, all along, Zim. I realized long ago that you were no real threat – you were nothing but a joke to your armada, and even that time, you pretended as if nothing had happened, nothing had changed. And yet you continue waiting for something that will never happen. That will NEVER come for you Zim, and you know that. And yet, we continued to play our game, and it was fun, wasn't it?"

Zim stared at Dib with disbelief. Many thoughts and memories were flying through his mind, clogging it up, endlessly confusing him – and all he could focus on was Dib. And that was all. The human tried to force him to see the truth… and of course Zim knew it all along. Why would he, a once though top invader, willingly admit to defeat and failure? Not Zim, even if it meant he had to lie to himself ever single day. But he would ignore it for now, as well, and focus on Dib.

"So…" Dib murmured, shifting a bit umcomfortably. Zim frowned, clearing his throat. Why not just forget about his so-called 'mission', or his priorities, or any inhibitions at all?

"You humans are all the same." Zim scoffed, but still came a bit closer to Dib. He reached for the rim of Dib's pants and realized that he was wearing a belt, and so began to fiddle with it to take it off. This is why Zim hated belts.

Dib panted, struggling to swallow a nonexistent lump down his throat. He glanced down at Zim, who was struggling with Dib's large belt buckle. He grinned slightly, Zim's aggravated grunts only arousing Dib even more. He placed a palm atop Zim's gloved hands, and the Invader looked up at Dib with wide eyes. Dib's smile widened. He undid his belt and even slipped off his pants (though has to unzip and remove his boots with the assistance of Zim before getting them all the way off).

Dib's arousal by this point was clear, as the thin fabric of his boxers were the only thing keeping him contained. Zim stared at the lump in Dib's lap, and although he knew what it was, he still stared at it with a bit of confusion, and mostly curiosity. Hesitantly, Zim reached his three-fingered, gloved hand forward, and caressed the lump gingerly. Dib let out a shaky gasp, thrusting his hips a little. Zim was startled and pulled back, looking at Dib's flushed face. After a moment of savoring the feeling, Dib opened his eyes and looked to Zim. He grinned. "Take off your disguise. I want to see you… your wonderful eyes."

Zim hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out all of his bodily needs as well as his emotional needs. After a moment, he nodded his head and stood, slipping out of the skin-suit, taking the contacts and wig with it. He was clothed in his Invader uniform underneath. He went back to Dib's side and allowed Dib to caress his face, stare deeply into his ruby eyes. This made Zim's heart race. "Was that… correct?" Zim asked, slowly, not wanting to make a fool of himself. "What I did just then?" Dib grinned and nodded.

"Generally, yes. There are many more things, however, I think we could enjoy…" He trailed off, giving Zim a look of examination, curiosity on his features. The question was obvious. "Dib, Invaders don't have sexual organs… Invaders are made in a laboratory, tuned specifically to invade. Civilians have all of their organs so they may reproduce as they wish… but for an Invader, they are unnecessary…" He was sad to have to tell Dib this. He wanted to pleasure Dib and be pleasured by him… at least one of those was a possibility.

Zim ignored the slightly downtrodden look Dib has on his face, Zim assumed his thoughts were the same. Instead, he once again caressed the hard lump in between Dib's legs, causing the human to twitch, hips convulsing and head falling back with his mouth open. Zim stared with wide, curious eyes. It really was a curious reaction. Dib lay flat against the bed, panting. Was it really possibly to become so hard with just two touches? Dib didn't carte, he didn't want to think. With a soft voice, Dib requested "…with your mouth…"

Zim paused, trying to draw up the information he had learned in that particular department through class, movies and gossip. After a moment of silence and Dib's soft panting, Zim pulled off the boxers to reveal Dib's very erect member, the moist tip of which was teasing against his lower abdomen. Dib whimpered, the cool air suddenly attacking his most sensitive area. Zim lowered his head and paused, glancing at the flushed and anticipating Dib. "Allow me to… relieve you." Zim said before lowering his head completely, opening his mouth and taking the entire length of Dib.

Dib immediately jerked his hips foreward, as if only being encased in such a small, warm, moist place would make him come so easily (ignoring the fact that he is no virgin). Zim glanced up at him yet again and gave him a glare, which said 'I dare you', of course, in a threatening way. Dib let out a shaky breath, not wanting to make himself seem patetic by coming just when it started. "S-Sorry…" He breathed, gripping the sheets of his bed.

"Hm." Zim murmured, lowering his eyes and closing them, commencing the pleasuring of Dib. He wrapped his tongue around the erect member, lifting and lowering his head in a pumping motion. Dib twitched and reacted with every small move, so Zim used his hand to grasp Dib's wrists roughly, keeping him pinned to the spot. He then used his thin tongue to wrap around the head of Dib's erection, sucking lightly. It proved to be too much for Dib, for without warning his thrust his hips foreward, forcing himself into Zim's warm, sticky mouth and released his seed into the deep recesses.

Dib then collapsed back onto the bed, panting. Zim took a moment to suck up any excess mess, then lifted his head to stare at the weakened Dib. Zim gave him a halfhearted smile. He wished that he could feel the same sensations as normal civilians… he was a failure as an invader, shouldn't he be allowed the same pleasures? It appeared that Dib was giving himself to sleep. Sighing, Zim slipped away from him, getting back into his 'human suit' for walking on the streets.

He stopped just before leaving through the door. He turned around, the shadows casting darkly on his face.

"I love you, Dib…"


	14. Chapter 14

2PM in the afternoon the following day, a groggy and hung-over Dib awoke in a daze. He glanced around his room, blinking, trying to adjust to the light. He fumbled around the light stand for his glasses until his hand hit the cool frames, and he placed them upon the bridge of his nose. He brought a hand up to his forehead and groaned. His head was killing him; he had such a killer headache. He slipped out of bed and stood, stretching. He thought over the events of the night before, still a little hazy in his mind, and yet he remembered the sensations so clearly… he shivered just with the memories. He sat back on his bed and removed his glasses, placing his face in his hands and letting out a long, heavy sigh.

0-0

"Wh-what…?!" Gretchen stood before Dib, her arms crossed and her lips pulled tightly I a frown. She paced back and forth in the front room of her home, after Dib had told her what had happened. How the hell was she supposed to take this!? She sighed, trying to calm herself. Stress wouldn't be good for the baby After all, Dib did not have intercourse with Zim, he only received head. So it's not like Zim could have passed on any disease… Zim seemed like that kind of manwhore. But despite that, Dib had still cheated on her. And she needed to think of what to do about it.

"…what do you think should be done?" She demanded her eyes hard on Dib. His face was still in a scowl, thinking hard. When he came up with an idea, he looked up at Gretchen, his expression like he had just discovered a revelation.

0-0

Graduation day. Everyone of the class were gathered around, it was after the ceremony. Dib and Gretchen went to find her parents… Professor Membrane had, of course, not shown up. However, Dib found that Gaz was with Gretchen's parents. This was a pleasant surprise. She even gave him a hug.

"Congratulations, dumbass." She told him, grinning. Dib frowned in defense.

"Hey, does a dumbass graduate first in his class?" He asked, grinning. She laughed light-heartedly and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, so… where's Zim? I wanted to congratulate him as second in the class." Gretchen looked over to Dib and Gaz at the mere mention of the name 'Zim', her face a little surprised and hurt. She had graduated third in the class. Dib frowned, glancing at Gretchen, but saying nothing to her.

"Er… I don't know. After his speech he disappeared." Dib murmured, feeling a bit uncomfortable discussing Zim. That last week of school after the incident, Dib and Zim avoided each other constantly. The only time they had been near one another was when they were sitting next to each other at the assembly to give their speeches as the top 5 of the class.

"You should find him. He seemed a little depressed." Gaz said, frowning. Dib blinked, giving Gaz a confused looked.

"What…?" he began.

"Just go." Gaz said, pushing him away from the groups of happy people. Dib went with hesitance, glancing back at Gaz, Gretchen and her family… Gretchen's eyes met with his, begging him not to go. He turned away and continued to search for the Irken invader. He wasn't that hard to find, surrounded by girls who had always been some sort of fans of his. He looked happy, but as soon as he caught sght of Dib, he politely excused himself and approached Dib.

"By the gym?" was all the Zim asked. Dib nodded and allowed Zim to lead him there.

"Zim…" Dib began, but before he could finish Zim interrupted him.

"So, I heard you are getting married to the braces girl." Zim said softly, avoiding the gaze of Dib.

"Oh… ah, yeah. Since she's pregnant and all… it would be best." Dib replied, frowning at the knot in his stomach. Zim sighed, but remained silent. Dib leaned his weight against the gym, twiddling his thumbs in the awkward silence, but also said nothing. Dib's thoughts were… jumbled. He loved Gretchen, he did, with all his heart, and now that he had time to think over it clearly, he was happy to have a child. He knew he would be a much better father than Professor Membrane… so why these mixed felings with Zim? Lust had nothing to do with it, after all, he had Gretchen. Perhaps it was simply because the two had such a long-running history…? Suddenly, Zim spoke.

"I… don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?" Dib asked, looking up at Zim, surprised at the strange statement.

"All these years… spent and dedicated to conquer earth, you, my greatest enemy and foe, only to find out that my mission was a fluke, only a joke to those people known as my peoples' leaders. What will I do once you've gone, developed a family, and settled down? If I am not chasing you, trying to defeat my enemy… my purpose as an invader will be gone; I will have no purpose in life…" Dib listened to what Zim said silently. Dib had, in fact, been his greatest enemy, and Zim his own. Zim made a good point.

Zim had his back to Dib, and was startled when he felt the other's hand fall upon his shoulder. He turned, and was almost shocked to see Dib with a grin on his face. "There's one thing you're forgetting, Zim, and that is that I live to become a Paranormal Investigator. Nothing will ever change my life's passion, not even a family. As long as there are aliens around… you… I will have a purpose in life." Zim blinked slowly, and also broke out in a grin.

"You filthy little worm baby."

0-0

This is not quote the end! I have planned to write an epilogue. Lulz I know just like Harry Potter huh. THANK YOU to all my readers, subscribers, etc. I really would love to thank you all individually, and those of you who took the time to send me personal notes, I'm pretty sure I replied at least once. If you want to consider this the end, you can. I know there are maybe some plot holes or loose ends in the story, so if you'd like me to answer any questions I will.


	15. Chapter 15

10 years later

0-0

The telephone rang only once. A hand reached for the earpiece and held it to the ear, listening to the message with urgency. Without speaking, the man in the white lab coat slammed the earpiece back onto the body of the phone. "Jim, come on, there's been a sighting!" a familiar voice called, along with heavy, quick footsteps and smaller, pitter-patters of footsteps. The jingling of keys and the opening and slamming of a door; a woman calling urgently as the two back out of the driveway haphazardly.

"You two be careful!" Gretchen called out, leaning out of the kitchen window, watching her son wave to her from the passenger seat of the black van.

0-0

"The activity is four kilometers south from here!" The speakers of the black van informed him.

"Roger that, on my way!" Dib replied, adding a bit more pressure on the gas peddle.

"Wow, this is so cool! My first alien sighting!" Jim said, his wide smile beaming with excitement.

"That's right, Jim." His father replied. "But I'll need you to stay in the van and only watch this time, alright? This is an unfamiliar energy pattern, they might be hostile. We don't want anything to happen to you, now do we?"

Jim's eyes widened. "Oh, no, dad! Man that sucks… I wanted to see it up close!" Jim whined, stamping his feet on the floor of the van, muttering something about 'stupid hostile aliens'. Dib chuckled, patting his son on the head.

"I'll be back soon, son." Dib said to Jim as they neared a huge light source, hidden behind a cluster of trees. He grabbed a large black bag and ran directly to the source.

"Be safe!!" Jim called after his brave father, a little worry beginning to bubble in him.

Soon, Dib was close enough to hear to propulsions of the craft, clinking and clanking as it prepared for something. Dib took out a camera and took plenty of photos. It was a large aircraft, but actually pretty small in comparison to fleets he had previously encountered. It was as if this were a personal craft… Just then, there was a loud screeching coming from his left. With a fumbling speed, Dib pulled out a plasma ray gun and pointed it towards the fast-moving source, only a blur, which smashed right into the alien craft.

"Gir, you idiot! This makeshift ship is fragile enough as it is, stop flying into it!" Came an angry voice following the crash. Dib dropped his weapon at the sound of the unforgettable voce, his features overcome by shock. It wasn't long before Zim noticed his old foe. "Dib! What are you doing here?!" Zim demanded in his always-suspicious tone.

Dib sighed. So much for the exciting alien sighting. "What the hell is that heap of junk, Zim?" Dib asked, now that he got a closer look at it, he wondered what Zim was planning! It looked as if it couldn't make it out of the woods!

"It's my ship off of his filthy little planet. After being stranded here for far too long for even my impenetrable wit and sanity, I slowly collected junk items, and obtaining secrets from your Federal Bureau of Investigation, I was able to make this escape pod!" It was silly for Zim to give out so much information without being forced, but he was obviously proud of his work, wanting to show t off to his childhood rival.

"_What_? You got into the _FBI_?! This planet is _begging_ to be taken over!" Dib exclaimed in disbelief. Soon setting that aside, their eyes locked in an intense stare. Dib was the first to avert his eyes. "What do you plan to do?"

Zim grinned. "As you may recall, on my planet, the tallest Irken will be leader. The Tallest have forgotten about me by now, left me for dead, not even realizing Earth's effect on me. Will go and take my rightful place as Tallest and Leader, then, as my first order of business, I will conquer this planet." Dib stared at him for a long moment in silence, and slowly, and adventurous grin appeared.

"I'd like to see you try!" Dib challenged.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Zim said, pressing a button to open the door. The lights lit up, and Gir bounded inside the craft.

"Hurry, master! I wanna taco!" Zim sighed with an obvious irritation and boarded his home-build UFO.

"See you around, Dib." He said with a grin as the door slowly shut. The engine (or whatever it was Zim built to get that thing to work) started loudly, and quickly it was off, exiting the atmosphere, the galaxy, and the solar system.

"See ya…" Dib murmured, waving to the empty sky, that sad grin still in place.

The end

0-0

After a period of two years, I actually finished a fanfiction. Holy shit. So, there you have it! I may add more to the end, orr you can ask what happens. Will there be room for a sequel, hmmmm?I just want to give my love to all of my readers and reviewers! This is a very dumb story but you enjoyed it anyway! That makes it worth something, right?


End file.
